


Luxuria

by spiderlillium



Series: Numbers [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Demon Levi, Lust!Levi, Other, Priest Kink, priest erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust visits a pious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty - I really wouldn't be in the eruri fandom if I haven't written at least one priest kink fic. So here it is.

There was no finer boy in Erwin's opinion – no creature more beautiful and lovelier than Levi.  
  
Then again, Levi is not always a _boy._ Sometimes, in his short stature and small face, he seems like he could be older than Erwin – more mature than his height allows. Other times he could be softer, the curves of his body more pronounced, and the sweetness between his legs completely different from what Erwin had seen when they first met.  
  
“Father, _please.”_ However, tonight – of all his guises – Levi appears to him as a boy. He thinks it is Erwin's favorite, thinks of it amusing and ironic all at once. After all, priests have always been persecuted by being _fond_ of little boys, and Levi is not one to let a chance pass to insult Erwin.  
  
“Father,” Levi repeats, his voice light and gentle, imploring, “Won't you play with me?”  
  
Erwin's hold of his rosary tightens, resolute not to open his eyes. He had barely started praying, kneeling there by his bed, when Levi had come to him.  
  
“Please,” Levi is sitting at the edge of the bed, close to the priest but not enough to touch. Just enough to lure. “I've been so lonely, with you away.”  
  
Erwin could almost see him smirk through his eyelids.  
  
“Please...” Levi drawls and shifts on the bed. “I've stayed good, for you.”  
  
The priest opens his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. It smells like almond oil and those sweet, white flowers that bloom at midnight near the church – Levi's smell.  
  
“There you are,” Levi smiled, satisfied. His scent went thick from where Erwin knelt. “That wasn't so hard, was it?”  
  
_No,_ Erwin thought miserably, drowning in Levi's charm. _It always gets easier every after last visit._  
  
“I missed you terribly, Father,” said Levi, batting his eyelashes as he looked down at him, “You'll spend time with me, won't you? All night?”  
  
When Erwin finally gazed at him, he realized with a shock that Levi was wearing the exact uniform his students wear at the school where he teaches. Long-sleeved, navy blue and sailor-collared, the uniform is lined with white piping, as was the matching shorts. Levi even wore white socks that went past his ankles, as an added touch.  
  
The boy seemed to have noticed Erwin's shock as he responded to it with a leer. “Won't you, Father?”  
  
The priest only swallowed before he nodded stiffly. He couldn't speak, not when his heart was beating so madly.  
  
“I knew you would,” said Levi, reaching out to brush Erwin's cheek gingerly. “As always.”  
  
When he rose, he did not know. All he wanted to do was to kiss him, to be close – and so Erwin did, advancing upon Levi, his rosary and righteousness abandoned.  
  
The moment they touched, Levi moaned, delighted, like he had never been so pleased in his life. Erwin fell right in, kissing him with a fervor like no other, pushing Levi against the bed. Their mouths slid against each other, parted and sighed, so hungry for it that they did not know time, know no end. Only when Levi started bumping his hips against Erwin's abdomen did they stop, both panting, both still unsatisfied.  
  
Erwin hurried to get his hands on him. Levi inched back, acting coy, but he followed him until the boy's back hit the headboard, now trapped.  
  
“Socks first,” said Levi, lifting one pale leg in the air and prodding Erwin on the shoulder with his big toe.  
  
Immediately Erwin remembered the uniform once again, remembered the children he teaches. A wave of guilt overcame him, but it had gone as quick as it came when Levi prodded him again, on the chest, this time.  
  
“Please?” Levi cocked his head to one side, a perfect imitation of innocence.  
  
Erwin did as told.  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Some nights, Levi would come to him without the distraction of clothes. He would simply appear in a blink of an eye, like some sort of mirage in the coldest of nights. The boy – or whichever form he assumed, for Levi was not bound to a mere single label – would swagger toward him, in all his poise and poison.  
  
One look was all it took, when Levi first tried this kind of seduction. Erwin had fallen so deep into a trance that he only woke up from it when he had come, still buried inside Levi's tight heat.  
  
Levi enjoys it when Erwin does not put up a resistance, but, he still loves a challenge.  
  
“You always look so guilty after,” The schoolboy clothes are forgotten on Erwin's well-polished wooden floor. Levi had always complemented him on his cleanliness, and of course, on his cock. “You enjoyed it, didn't you? _I_ enjoyed it very much – so don't look so sullen. What's done is done.”  
  
Erwin was sweaty and still warm after their last. He sat naked on his bed, lower-half obscured by his now dirty sheets. Levi lay at the foot of the bed, looking very much cat-like.  
  
“Or is it because,” said Levi mildly, “You want to have another go?”  
  
Erwin was ashamed that his cock stirred at the suggestion.  
  
Levi seemed to have noticed, because the corners of his lips tugged up ever so slightly. “Don't worry, Father, I'm not going anywhere soon. You can have me as many times as you want.”  
  
Advancing upon him, Levi moved swiftly and fluidly, pulling away the thin blankets so he could straddle the blond, skin to skin.  
  
Erwin pulled him close almost immediately, unable to help himself. His hands groped at that soft, round ass, squeezing the pale flesh till it turned pink. Miserably, he thought – he enjoyed the feeling as much as he was guilty of it. “You ruined me.”  
  
“Have I?” asked Levi, kissing the priest on his stubbly cheek. “I think I made you a better man.”  
  
Erwin was tempted to scoff, but Levi smirked and asked for a kiss before he could say anything, so naturally – it was the end of it. Erwin obliged.  
  
Perhaps it had been hours, it was hard to tell. It was always like a dream, when he was with Levi. But the next time he breaks off from Levi's seduction, Erwin finds himself sucking bruises at the length of Levi's flawless inner thighs.  
  
“ _Ohh_ ,” gasped the boy, his thighs quivering as Erwin parted from his skin with a soft _pop_ , “Daddy...”  
  
His gut twisted in revulsion and his lower abdomen became heavy with the pressure of uncontainable lust.  
  
There, on his old bed Levi lay, legs and arms splayed out, pretty porcelain skin decorated with blooming bruises and cherry-red bites. His neck, his chest, his stomach – all littered generously with marks – the dark pink peaks of his nipples had reddened, slightly swollen and glistening with his saliva, as if Erwin had just finished suckling and teasing them until he had his fill.  
  
Levi panted softly, face flushed and little, curved cock leaking. His boy was so pretty, young and unabashed in his bliss that Erwin could not deny that it was a gorgeous sight.  
  
“Come on,” The boy demanded, peering at him through dark, thick lashes, “Please hurry, please, Daddy...”  
  
Erwin never could have said no, never could have refused. He opened his mouth and kissed his way toward Levi's cock, letting himself be greedy as he abandoned worshiping Levi's skin so he could suck off his boy.  
  
If Levi was human, half of the church would be awake by now at how loud he moaned, his voice high and keening.  
  
“Oh,” His lips parted wider and wider as Erwin took all of him into his mouth, “Oh, oh, Daddy, _ohh_ –”  
  
It was beautiful – all of Levi was. The sound of his voice, the smoothness of his skin, the taste of him. Erwin knew he couldn't get enough of him, would not stop yearning for him. It was sin and satisfaction, all in one.  
  
When Levi came with a shudder and a shout, Erwin relished in lapping him down, cleaning him up. Unsurprised, the small, pink cock in his hand became hard again after a few strokes.  
  
“Take me,” Levi whispered, cheeks high in color, and turned on his back, presenting himself to the priest.  
  
With a sigh, Erwin adjusted his position, kneeling on the bed as Levi got on all fours, shoulders and back lowered and pert ass raised. The blond looked at his boy, moving one hand to grab one cheek, greedily gazing at that pink pucker. He stroked himself at the sight and thoughts of what's to come, completely forgetting to be ashamed.  
  
Erwin moans lowly when he pushes in, all wet heat and tightness around his girth. He stopped caring for any preparation for when he fucks Levi – because Levi's body doesn't bow to the laws of human flesh, doesn't cater to anything – only his wants, his desires.  
  
“Mmhnn,” came Levi's whimper, hands clutching the scratchy sheets, tightening himself purposely for Erwin, “Come on, _fuck_ _me.”_  
  
It's like a switch, some sort of gunfire to set Erwin going. At the words, he moves – he does what Levi ordered him to do, does what his body had been aching to do. The pace where he fucked into him burned the air in his lungs so quickly that he panted too soon after he started, unabashed to thirst for it, for the act itself and for the pleasure it brought.  
  
Every forceful buck of the hips had Levi gasping, yelping, moaning. His small frame buckled and shook as Erwin pounded into him with abandon, but bliss was painted so clearly on his face that close to the summit of his orgasm, he nearly laughed.  
  
The world was nothing but dancing spots of light when Erwin finished. He had never experienced anything quite like sex with Levi – nothing could compare, _nothing._ It felt as if it keeps getting better and better every time they did it – and so, like all the times before this, he let himself drown in the haze of it, let himself indulge.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Some nights, Erwin pesters Levi with questions. Sometimes, Levi lets him.  
  
“Why have you come for me?” Erwin had woken up from his rest, and felt like an old man instantly.  
  
Levi did not look youthful anymore – not as much as he did before he wore the schoolboy uniform earlier, for that matter. He looked as if he was of the same age as Erwin – though undoubtedly, Erwin would agree, that Levi is timeless.  
  
“Why?” repeated Levi, walking gracefully toward an armchair Erwin had beside a window, the precise spot where he liked to read in the afternoons. “It's the same for anybody else. Do not think of yourself special, Father...”  
  
Erwin's chest clenched at the implication, watching Levi as he throned himself on the plush chair, sitting like royalty, all bare and beautiful.  
  
Levi hooked his leg over the other, and settled nicely, gazing at the priest, his light gray eyes almost glowing. “I have seen your heart, Erwin Smith, and I saw it for what it really was.”  
  
“And what has my heart revealed to you?” asked Erwin, uncertain.  
  
Levi only smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is the embodiment of lust here. As in, he is the sin himself, not just some incubus – that's why he isn't limited by being a man or a woman only. He caters to all desires, changes himself to whatever his partner wants.


End file.
